And Then There Were None
by SkyTate
Summary: Ten people are invited for a beautiful holiday in a mountain slope. Little thing they don’t know, one of them is a killer who wants to play a murder game with the others…


**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **And Then There Were None

**Summary: **Ten people are invited for a beautiful holiday in a mountain slope. Little thing they don't know, one of them is a killer who wants to play a murder game with the others…

**Author Note: **this is inspired by Agatha Christie's – Ten Little Indians -, my favorite book of all time!

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**__**Ten little Indians went out to dine**_

It was almost New Year's Eve in New Tech City. Everyone was getting into the spirit of celebration at the SPD academy. Sydney drew was the most excited off all of them and, as predictable, Sky Tate wasn't.

Sighing at the thought of just anybody who wasn't happy to celebrate this wonderful part of the year, she entered her room and jumped on her bead. She didn't notice an envelope on her bed before she crushed on it. She looked at it curiously and opened it slowly. Inside, she found what looked like an invitation to a party. That made her even trilled about it

_Dear Sydney,_

_How are you? We haven't seen since the graduation, but I think it would be wonderful to meet again another time since we're still young. It will be an occasion to call back the good time, don't you think. I know you're studying very far and that you're very busy being a Power Ranger, but it wouldn't be the same without you. If you accept, the place is Heaven Island the date is December 29th. And don't worry for the plane… I have already booked a ticket for you!_

_Friendly,_

_Mrs. __K.L. Leir_

A Party? Sydney couldn't be happier than that! But who was this K.L. Leir? "Maybe she was on the cheerleader team in high school with me… yeah it must be that!" without skipping a beat, she started packing all things she had in the room for the trip.

+-+-+

"You got an invitation too, like us?" asked Jack incredibly at her best friend Z in front of him in the coffee shop.

The girl nodded slowly and looked at her friend in front of him set near is fiancé Ally "Yeah I did. But I don't remember who this woman is. Maybe she is someone that helped us when we were living on the street don't you think?"

"We were thinking that too actually. Who cares! There's a party and we're invited! We're going to bring down the place my dears!"

The two women looked at each other and shook their heads. That was probably going to be an interesting party…

+-+-+

Sky Tate was anger as he had never be. The place was covered with party stuff and he hated that. Who would be thrilled to celebrate that stupid occasion, were a year pass and another horrible one starts?

He started his routine with his punching bag, when someone knocked on the door. He went to it and found a young cadet on the other side "What??"

The young boy looked at him terrified as he handed him a letter "this… is… for… you…"

Sky took it at the boy stormed down the hall running away from the man. When he was inside, he carefully opened it and read the letter

_Dear Sky,_

_How are you doing my dear? I hope you're well. I've hear so much about you and I'm very happy that you became the red ranger you've always wanted to be. I remember when you were young you've always played of being the red ranger like your father. I'm now old and almost dying, so I have only one request for you. Will you visit your old nanny for New Years Eve? It would be the happiest moment in my life if you'll accept._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Yours_

_Mrs. K.L Leir_

Sky looked confused at the letter and read it again. He remembered having a nanny, but not with that name. But years have passed, so his memory could play tricks on him. Sky always put family first in his life so, despite him not wanting to celebrate, he was going to give the woman his happy moment. After all, he was the Red Ranger: it was his duty to make people feel good

+-+-+

Three figures were working hard in the laboratory for the new Zords technology: Kat Manx and her assistant Boom and, of course, the new Blue Ranger Bridge Carson.

As they were working, Boom popped a question to the other two "what are you doing for the big party guys? Are you going to get part of it?"

Kat shook her head on the other part of the table "not for me. I'm going away this year. I've got an invitation to a party an old friend of mine is going to host on Heaven Island, sorry"

The other two stopped working and looked at the feline woman "wait… you too?"

Boom looked at them shocked "I've got an invitation too for that place, K.L. Leir?"

The other two nodded "I don't know where I met her actually, maybe at some convention about technology, or maybe…" "BRIDGE!"

The boy stopped rambling at looked embarrassed at the other two "so?"

"So that means we're going to take part to a high-class party, that's what!" Boom said excited as the other two laughed at him.

+-+-+

Anubis Kruger was proud of himself. He had trapped Grumm after a long battle but he has also lost a great red ranger like Jack, finding another great one in Sky. He knew the boy wanted it badly, but he refused to give him the pleasure in the first place. While he was thinking about all of this, he received a letter. He opened it questioning who still was sending letters when there was technology

_Dear Anubis Kruger,_

_You probably won't remember me, after all years had passed. We fought along on our home planet but we lost everything he got. I just found out I'm not the only survivor, so I think we should met for the celebration of New Years Eve don't you think? _

_Hope you will accept the invitation,_

_Mrs. K.L Leir_

Kruger was happy to hear he and Isinia weren't the last survivor of their planet. He was going to meet this woman: after all, you don't receive this kind of news everyday…

+-+-+

Years later, Sam was waiting to opening another wormhole that would have brought him again to the SPD academy. After receiving a letter of a woman who claimed to have met him during his stay at that place, he was happy to get in the first time hole to meet her again and also his old friends. Even if he didn't remember who that woman was…

+-+-+

**Ok! I've always wanted to do this story with a power ranger's spin on it! So the ten people has received their invitation and they are**

**Jack**

**Ally**

**Z**

**Bridge**

**Boom**

**Kat**

**Kruger**

**Sky**

**Sam**

**Sydney**

**How the story will continue? Who is this K.L. Leir? Is she\he really telling the true? Stay tune to find out!!!! You can start guessing who the killer might be by their reactions to the letter: who know, maybe you will get it…**


End file.
